O Que Você Quiser
by virtualfindingsdocumented
Summary: Madame Lulu recebe uma visita no Parque Caligari. [Book-verse, Jacques e Olivia]


Ela olhava da porta de sua barraca a paisagem vazia dos sertões. Não acontecia muito por lá, o Parque Caligari já não tinha o mesmo brilho de antigamente, e não havia nada mais de interesse por quilômetros e quilômetros. Os poucos visitantes que apareciam ou vinham ver o ridículo show de aberrações, ou conheciam a fama de Madame Lulu de sempre dar a seus clientes o que eles queriam.

Um carro se aproximava, o barulho do motor se destacando na paisagem silenciosa. Não era o mesmo ronco do velho carro longo e preto que de tempos em tempos aparecia com seu dono pronto a fazer perguntas que cortavam o coração dela cada vez mais. Quando o veículo se aproximou o suficiente para ser visível, ela pôde constatar que de fato não era o mesmo velho carro, mas ainda assim ele lhe era familiar. Um carro pequeno, verde musgo, carregando uma única pessoa. Enquanto ele descia, ela viu primeiro seus sapatos perfeitamente limpos, depois seu terno perfeitamente passado, e seu rosto perfeitamente sério e ilegível. Ele caminhou em direção à Barraca do Destino, e Madame Lulu deu o grande e amistoso sorriso que ela sempre mostrava a clientes importantes como aquele.

"Jacques Snicket!" Ela cumprimentou. "Faz tempo que nón vem visitar Madame Lulu, faz favor."

"Eu preciso da sua ajuda, Olivia." Ele disse, voz perfeitamente séria e quase ilegível. Havia algo, uma ponta de desespero nela.

"Você sabe, faz favor, que Madame Lulu nón gostar de ser chamada assim."

"Pouco importa agora como você se chama." Ele disse, soando impaciente. "Eu preciso de informação, e só você a tem."

Madame Lulu estalou a língua.

"Que informaçón você precisa, minha Jacques?"

Jacques olhou em volta, a natural desconfiança de sua ocupação visível em seu olhar. Mesmo não havendo ninguém a vista, ele ainda disse:

"Podemos entrar na barraca?"

Ele deu um passo em direção a entrada, mas Madame Lulu se posicionou na frente dele.

"Você conhece regras, minha Jacques. Bola de cristal só funcionar de manhã, faz favor."

"Eu não tenho todo esse tempo.", ele disse, o desespero perceptível agora não só em sua voz, mas também em seu rosto. "Você não precisa usar esses truques comigo, Oli- Madame Lulu. Por favor, eu preciso da sua ajuda. Pelos velhos tempos?"

Madame Lulu deu um suspiro, e assentiu. Ela entrou na barraca, fazendo um sinal para que Jacques a seguisse. Ele o fez, e tomou a cadeira de costume.

Ela passou pelo interruptor. "Sem truques." Ela sussurrou, em um tom mais próximo de sua voz real, que ela quase nunca usava. Ela assentiu novamente, e tomou seu assento a frente da bola de cristal.

"Eu não sei onde ele está." Ela logo disse.

"Eu nem perguntei nada ainda."

"Só tem um coisa, faz favor, que pode deixar Jacques Snicket tão preocupada." Madame Lulu deu um sorriso. "A compartimento de açúcar."

Jacques balançou a cabeça tristemente.

"Eu vim por algo muito mais importante do que o açucareiro." Ele explicou. "Meu irmão."

"Lemony..." Ela disse, voz falsa esquecida, rosto franzido. Ela se lembrou de um momento, uma cena de sua infância, dos velhos tempos de que Jacques falava. Eles estavam todos na academia C.S.C. onde receberam a primeira parte de seu treinamento, em um dos raros momentos livres. As crianças corriam, brincando de algum jogo que elas mesmas haviam inventado. Olivia havia sido provavelmente uma das primeiras a perder e apenas observava, observava Olaf trapacear e Kit e Jacques discutirem e começarem uma briga corpo a corpo que arruinaria suas roupas com lama e os mandaria para a detenção. Isso foi antes, muito antes de Jacques assumir todo o peso que vinha com ser o Snicket mais velho, e antes de Kit aprender a controlar o seu temperamento forte. Antes de Olaf trair a todos. Isso foi quando ela ainda era Olivia Caliban e ainda acreditava em justiça e nobreza. Ela se lembrou de olhar para o lado e ver Lemony Snicket sentado, encostado em uma árvore, com um livro muito grande para a sua idade, mesmo nos padrões de C.S.C, aberto em suas mãos. Ele estava tão concentrado que nem olhava para as outras crianças, que corriam e gritavam e se divertiam como toda criança deveria, e como eles, aprendizes, quase nunca podiam. O único movimento em Lemony era quando ele virava uma página ou quando franzia a testa para o céu porque uma nuvem atrapalhava a iluminação perfeita de leitura.

Olivia não sabia por que foi logo essa a primeira imagem que lhe veio em mente, a imagem de um garoto que não conheceu nem por um momento uma vida fora de C.S.C.. Ela nunca foi especialmente próxima dele, nunca foi especialmente próxima de ninguém. Mesmo sua relação com Miranda, sua própria irmã mais velha, sempre foi cheia de problemas. Foi muito fácil fazer Olivia Caliban desaparecer para sempre, e tomar uma nova identidade em seu lugar. Jacques Snicket provavelmente era uma das poucas pessoas que sabia sua verdadeira identidade. Isso lhe incomodava um pouco. Olivia não confiava em ninguém, e ter uma informação tão importante a seu respeito nas mãos de alguém tão poderoso como Jacques Snicket poderia lhe trazer problemas. Ao mesmo tempo, isso fazia com que ela sentisse uma proximidade com ele que ela não sentia com mais ninguém.

"Eu ouvi rumores de que ele pode ainda estar vivo." Jacques explicou.

"Jacques já procurar representante de irmão, faz favor?"

Jacques balançou a cabeça.

"Por uma série de motivos, essa não é uma opção. Você sabe de alguma coisa sobre isso, Lulu?"

Madame Lulu suspirou.

"Por que minha Jacques procura Lulu para isso? Jacques sabe que bola de cristal de Lulu é falsa."

"Sua bola de cristal pode ser falsa, mas você ainda é uma excelente bibliotecária."

"Lulu não ser tão nobre, faz favor." O título de bibliotecária soava errado para ela.

"Sua biblioteca de arquivos é uma das mais completas de toda essa região, e você a mantém segura e atualizada e disponível para consulta. Você é uma bibliotecária, Lulu."

Madame Lulu baixou o olhar, sentindo seu rosto corando. Ela ergueu a toalha da mesa, cuidadosamente, e começou a procurar em seus arquivos.

"Não ter muita coisa de irmão aqui, faz favor. Irmão sempre despistar jornalistas muito bom." Ela colocou alguns papéis sobre a mesa, onde Jacques podia vê-los. Uma resenha literária não muito positiva n'O Pundonor Diário. Algumas fotos borradas de um homem de costas. Uma longa carta com o símbolo da empresa da família Sebald. Uma foto de três crianças em um porto.

Jacques já havia lido a resenha, e as fotos borradas não tinham muito a dizer. A foto das crianças também lhe era familiar o suficiente para que ele entendesse por que ela estava ali. A carta foi o que lhe chamou a atenção.

Ele leu a primeira linha.

"Onde conseguiu isso?"

Madame Lulu apenas deu de ombros. Jacques leu a carta com atenção, observando cada palavra com cuidado, e cada fotografia anexada. Por fim, ele colocou a carta de volta sobre a mesa, e pegou um caderno que guardava em seu bolso, onde fez algumas anotações.

"Ser de ajuda, minha Jacques?"

"Muita." Jacques disse, relendo suas anotações. "O que você acha de tudo isso, Lulu."

Madame Lulu queria desviar do assunto, mas os intensos olhos verdes de Jacques olhavam diretamente nos seus. Ela se lembrou novamente dos velhos tempos, do garoto lendo enquanto os outros brincavam.

"Sua irmão, ou alguém fingindo ser sua irmão, está investigando as filhos do Baudelaire."

"Também acho. Você sabe se é ele?"

Madame Lulu deu de ombros.

"Eu não ter como saber, minha Jacques."

"E só tem um jeito de saber."

"Achar pessoa."

"Mas como eu poderia encontrar essa pessoa?"

"Pessoa estar investigando os Baudelaire. Se achar Baudelaire..."

Jacques suspirou.

"É claro." E com isso se levantou.

Madame Lulu o seguiu para fora da barraca.

"Muito obrigado, Olivia. Você foi de grande ajuda." Ele disse, segurando uma de suas mãos e a beijando.

Madame Lulu nem lembrou-se de corrigi-lo.

"É sempre uma prazer receber minha Jacques aqui."

"Eu espero poder voltar em breve."

"Vai voltar sim."

Madame Lulu observou ele entrar no carro e dirigir para longe, para atrás do irmão perdido. Ela pensou novamente em Miranda, de quem não ouvia em anos. Ela nunca buscou saber o paradeiro da irmã, e até onde sabia, a irmã nunca buscou o dela. Seria bom ter uma relação melhor com o que restava de sua família, como os Snicket tentavam ter. Mas Olivia não era como eles, e há muito suas crenças e ações contrariavam demais às de Miranda e da família que ela formou.

Um vento frio soprou quando Madame Lulu viu outro carro se aproximando, o velho carro preto e comprido que ela temia. Ela ajeitou o turbante, só para ter algo que fazer com as mãos. Outro cliente importante, que ela cumprimentaria com o mesmo sorriso, e a quem ela diria tudo o que ele quisesse ouvir.


End file.
